1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, a control method thereof and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been widely used a print system in which a PDL is transmitted from an information device to a printer and then the printer performs print processing by interpreting the PDL. In order to improve output efficiency of the printer in such a print system, there has been used a technique in which the information device previously acquires information on the printer and generates a PDL based on the information (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-288013). By use of this technique, in the print system including the information device and the printer, the print processing can be performed while maximizing the performance of the printer.
Along with the recent advancement in the performance of the printer, there has been used a technique of converting the PDL or a scanned print job into a format which is capable of being outputted in real time, and storing the converted PDL or the print job in a storage device in the printer. Such a technique allows a user who wishes to print a document to select the print job in the printer so as to perform printing with maximized performance and print speed of the printer.
However, in the conventional techniques described above, when print setting of the printer is changed in a state where the print job has been stored in the printer, there arises a need to perform image processing for the print job from the beginning. This leads to a problem that real-time output of the job stored in the printer cannot be performed.